New Life
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Naruto, a great Fire Bending prodigy after doing what ordered, and not liking it, ran and meets a certain blind girl. Most likely NaruXToph. May add more, not sure at moment. see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue***

Sad blue eyes looked out over the barren terrain with tears streaming down his face. The small thirteen year old had done it again. He had done as ordered but, this time it was different. This time the enemy didn't threaten him. This time they didn't have weapons. This time they were just some people, women and children of the men they fought and defeated just a few days ago.

He looked at his hands, the right one still on fire, glowing white from the intensity, and still shaking. Shaking, his whole body trembled as he realized what he had done.

"Good job kid. You really are a prodigy. Hell, you might be better than Princess Azula from what I hear about her." One of the older men said as he clapped the young man on the back before walking over to the other soldiers for a quick bite and a drink.

The boy just stood there, staring at the ground as his body shook and tears continued to flow. A shadow appeared, completely engulfing the young man and causing him to look up. He saw the face of his commanding officer.

The man was tall, standing at almost 6'3", wearing the Fire Nation General's uniform, the only difference from the regular being there was a small cape on the back and on the forehead of the helmet was a yellow Fire Nation insignia. His name was Yon, widely considered the cruelest of the Fire Nation's Generals. Rumor had it, he had killed one of his own sons in an Agni Kai just because he refused to invade a known Earth Kingdom fort because there were children inside.

"Why are you crying boy? You have won us another battle with your abilities, and the Glory of the Fire Nation will be spread even further." His voice was gruff, almost like he had scarring in his throat.

"I…I.." The boy stumbled over his words. For the first time he didn't know what to say, which surprised the General as the boy was known to be a real smart ass.

"Quit your whining!" The man said as he smacked the boy across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Why did you have me kill them? They didn't have weapons. They were defenseless." The boy stated as he got to his knees.

"What other reason do you need besides the fact that I _ordered_ it."

"But…but." The boy started but was again smacked and knocked to the ground.

"I do not allow weakness in my battalion. And for showing disrespect, I challenge you to an Agni Kai at dawn." With that the man turned and walked to his now set up tent.

The boy sat there, stunned, that he had been challenged to an Agni Kai. And by his commander. The man who had taken him into his battalion even though no one else would. The man who gave him a purpose, even if it was to kill others. It was still better than living where he used to.

"Naruto, why are you down there crying?" A feminine voice said behind him. He turned to see his only 'friend' in the battalion. Though, friend was used loosely, very loosely, as she wasn't really his friend, he knew that, but she was assigned to keep him under control, almost like a mother.

She had long brown hair that was in a high ponytail with black eyes that, even though she smiled, showed she hated taking care of him. She had already changed out of her uniform and into a crimson T-shirt, and a pair of black capris, with a black vest and the Fire Nation insignia on the back in bright orange. Her name was Yonna.

"G-General Yon, challenged me t-to an A-Agni K-K-Kai for d-disrespecting him." He stumbled out.

"Well, I told you your mouth would get you into trouble. Now, let's clean you up alright?" She said, donning that fake smile of hers again, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet before leading him to 'their' tent.

Once inside Yonna sat him on a cot and gently removed the special armor made just to fit him, as he was quite a bit shorter than the rest of the soldiers, standing at 4'7" tall. Once the armor was removed the bruises from the battle could be seen, and from the looks of it his upper left shoulder may have been fractured, yet he held in the pain and didn't let anyone know. Hell, today was the first time she had ever seen him cry, and it wasn't from pain.

She mentally shook the thought from her head as she got back to what she was ordered to do and keep him out of trouble and make sure he's healthy enough to fight. She pulled out a healing salve and began rubbing it on the many bruises on his body. Once done with that she wrapped him in bandages before handing him a shirt.

"Are you hungry Naruto?" She asked as she took a better look at him. He was, as stated earlier, only 4'7", with wild unruly blond hair, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He also had three, distinct whisker marks on each cheek, apparently evidence of some kind of spirit touching him. Which is also thought to be why he has white flames. It was odd, however, his blond hair. The color was extremely rare in the world, even more so in the Fire Nation.

"…" He didn't verbally answer, but he did nod. He hadn't eaten since midday and it was almost dark.

"Alright, you stay here and rest. I'll be back in a minute with something for you." She said exiting the tent.

"…Thanks." He mumbled, even though she was already gone. He stared at his hands again. He didn't know how many he had killed since he came here. But, but they had always been armed men. He knew he would have to kill, no that's not what he had a problem with. He had been taught during training that if you were willing to fight you were willing to die. But, the people he had just killed were defenseless.

"Here you go Naruto." Yonna said as she entered carrying a trey of meat and soup as well as tea. She laid out some of it on a table for Naruto and sat on her cot with the rest.

Naruto didn't eat much, compared to normal, and mostly just nibbled his food. After an hour of nibbling Yonna took his food away saying it was time for him to go to sleep. Unlike usual, he complied and crawled into his cot, pulling the blanket up, before turning away from Yonna.

*Several hours later: Apx 2 Hours before dawn.*

A shadow made its way from one tent to another, one teeming with food. It quickly grabbed as much as it could stuff in the bag it had. Hearing the guards near the tent for patrol and ducked out just before they entered. It ran as fast as it could to get out of the camp.

In the moonlight the shadow became visible and revealed to be Naruto. As he neared a hill he looked back to see that the alarm had been sounded and the soldiers were scrambling to find who had snuck into their camp. In the distance he could hear Yonna yelling for him. She sounded distressed, but he knew it wasn't for him, she was just worried about what General Yon would do when he found out she hadn't kept an eye on him like she was supposed to. With one final glance he took off into the night.

***Prologue End***

A young girl around fourteen and standing at about 4'10" wearing a light green kimono with a pink carnation design across her chest and a pink carnation headband that kept her hair in a tight knot. Next to her were two men, dressed exactly the same with a standard Earth Kingdom military uniform. The girl had convinced (blackmailed) them to take her on a walk outside her families' garden.

They were walking on a road that had a little shrubbery and a tree here and there. The guards tensed when they saw something in the road just up ahead.

"Mistress Toph, please stay here. There's something I want to check out." The guard on the left said to the young girl. "Watch her." He whispered to the other one as he walked toward the figure.

The figure was human, though, and judging by body structure, he was covered in dirt and grime. He wore a faded brown traveling cloak that was tattered around the hem and had several holes in it. The guard bent down and turned him over. Once done he notice the boy couldn't be more than fourteen years old, yet he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks if the sunken cheeks and visible ribs were any indication.

"Poor kid; died of starvation." The guard whispered. "Let's go back home Mistress Toph, I'm sure your parents are worried by now." He said as he turned around to face the other guard and his charge. Little did he know, the boy was still alive and as soon as he turned his back the boy spun himself on his back before kicking out the guards legs and shooting towards the girl.

The other guard was immediately on the offensive. He stomped on the ground, causing Toph to scream in fear, and shot several boulders at the boy, while pushing his Mistress behind him to protect her. The boulders crashed around the boy as he dodged them and used the last one to propel himself into the air. The guard took that chance to make an earth pillar and struck the young man in the stomach, causing him to fall onto his back and knocking the air out of him.

The guard watched as the boy struggled to stand, to catch his breath. He looked back over to the other guard and saw he was standing up, ready to fight the boy if he tried to attack again.

"W-What's going on?"Toph innocently asked as she grabbed her guards pants.

"It's alright Mistress Toph, it was just an assailant. We took care of him."

"What did he want?"

"Food probably. It doesn't look like he's eaten in a while."

"Can we just give him some food then? We have plenty."

"Mistress, you can't be serious. This boy attacked us."

"Please, I just want some food." The boy croaked, still trying to stand.

"See, he's just hungry." Toph said as she stepped forward, much to the guards protest. She knelt next to him and 'looked' at his face. "Would you like some food?"


	2. Chapter 2

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545


End file.
